Bells
by dm's princess
Summary: Bella finally realizes how much Jacob means to her and goes to him one last time. Two-shot
1. Only She Can Make Me Feel This Good

**A/N: I've been thinking and thinking about this, so I finally decided to get it out... hope you enjoy**

**Btw the Bella in this story in NOT exactly the Bella in the Twilight saga. She is more... confident? Whatever you'll see what I mean, I kind of wrote her as a different person in this story as you will see....**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Twilight... the passage below in italics belongs strictly to Stephenie Meyer_**

**Summary: Bella comes to visit Jacob after the fight with the newborns in Eclipse**

* * *

Chapter 1

Only She Can Make Me Feel This Good

**The begining of this takes place on pg. 596 of **Eclipse

_"Lie down, you idiot, you'll hurt yourself!" I jumped to my feet and pushed his good shoulder down with two hands. _

_He surrendered, leaning back with a gasp of pain, but he grabbed me around my waist and pulled me down on the bed, against his good side._

_I curled up there, trying to stifle the silly sobs against his hot skin._

_"I can't believe you're crying," he mumbled._

_"You know I just said those things because you wanted me to. I didn't mean them."_

(NOW MY TAKE OF HOW THINGS COULD'VE/WOULD'VE/SHOULD'VE HAPPENED FROM HERE ON.)

I absorbed his rough words and blinked, my tears coming rapidly down my cheeks.

I don't know what came over me then, my mind and mouth became their own functioning being,

"Yes I did want you to say it. Well not say it Jake, it terrified me, the thought of loosing you... but kissing me..." My voice drifted off in awe at the memory of it.

We both were silent then, recalling the intimate rushed act that had occured less than several hours ago.

We both heaved a sigh in unision and looked back at each other.

"What are you saying Bella?" He asked quietly, his hands lightly toying with a strand of my hair.

I looked away sheepishly and shrugged.

But I did know what I wanted to say.

I wanted to say how much I loved him and appreciated him.

He was my lifesaver, besides Edward himself.

But Jacob had literally brought me back to my living self after so many months of acting like a zombie.

Somehow I had managed to live through Edward's abandonment and start a new relationship with Jacob.

I really wanted to look into his eyes and say it.

_I love you._

Jacob's huge hand came down and cupped my chin.

He dragged my face up so that we were face to face.

His eyes smoldered into mine.

"Bella?" His voice was desperate.

"Jake I... I..."

He tightened his arms around me and pulled me tighter against him.

"_What_?" He growled.

"I...I... I love... you."

Sobs racked violently through my chest.

I was barely aware that his fingers tightened around my chin and yanked me up to his lips.

I groaned loudly when our lips collided hotly.

Jacob's lips were already spread and they molded mine making me jerk.

I gasped into his mouth and felt his tongue lap around my lips then slide into my mouth and within the crevices.

I gasped again loudly into his mouth, he approved and groaned back tightening his hold around me even more.

With a growl Jacob released my lips and pushed me so that I rolled onto his chest.

My eyes widened as I looked down at him.

I had never been in this intimate of a position with him.

But I didn't feel like I was close enough.

Neither did Jacob, his hands came to rest on my waist, pressing our centers harder against each other.

I groaned overwhelmed by his body heat and pressure on me.

Jacob leaned up so that we were kissing again.

I lightly pushed him down, knowing it would be better for his injuries, and we continued to kiss heavily.

His body heat made me hotter for him, I suddenly could not control my desire for him.

I kissed down his jawline, down his thick leathery neck and down his solid chest and stomach.

Jacob ran his hands through my hair as my lips moved across every surface of his skin.

He grasped my temples with his thumbs and lifted my head lazily up so that our eyes met.

"Bella, you can only push me so far."

I groaned and went back to kissing his hard chest.

"No Bella," he growled trying to sit up.

"Bella you don't wanna do this-"

I pushed him down again, it much easier to do since he was injured.

Jacob grabbed my shoulders in his massive hands and held me at arms length.

"Bella if we do this now I will NEVER EVER be able to forget you. We may never be the same again." He said forcefully.

Hot stinging tears leaked through my eyes.

"Jake, you are already always going to be a part of me."

I was straddling him, my legs around his huge torso and my palms flat against his chest hunched over him.

Jake grunted and shook his head.

I silently and very quickly lifted my shirt up over my head.

Jacob's eyes widened.

I wore no bra.

"Jacob Edward has my heart. And he will always have it... you... can have my body." The words came out quickly and in a mumbled mess.

In this strange totally twisted version of my love for the both of them though this seemed like the right thing and best thing to do.

Jacob's jaw opened then snapped shut tightly.

He inhaled sharply.

"Jacob things already will never be the same between us. Let me give myself to you... for one time."

His shoulders relaxed and he reached up to brush one of his hands lightly across my collarbone, then down featherlike across my right breast.

"Just for one time?" He whispered.

I nodded.

"I can't continue an affair when I'm engaged, or married."

"But you're engaged now." He pointed out.

"True. I can't continue an affair when I'm married." I edited.

"What about Edward? What if he finds out? He would eventually..."

"He said that if I wanted you to kiss me... or touch me, he had no problem with it. As long as it made me happy. But we will just always keep this between us." I said leaning down to nudge my nose with his.

He exhaled dramatically and closed his eyes.

"Bella do you have any idea how badly and how long I have wanted this?"

I shook my head.

"No I didn't, until now, because now I feel the same."

He kissed my lips hungrily and I framed his face with my hands.

I pushed him back down lightly and we grinded against one another.

Jacob's hands moved so that they cupped around my breasts.

I gasped and tightened my thighs around his torso.

"AGHHH!" he gasped.

Terrified I had injured him further I pulled away quick as lightning.

"Jacob are you ok!?" I asked horrified.

He coughed twice then glanced up at me with lusty eyes.

"Bella couldn't you have picked a more convient time to decide this?" He asked with a chuckle.

I blushed.

"Just lay back and relax," I instructed him, fighting off my sudden surfacing fears and nerves.

Jacob narrowed his eyes.

"Bella you can't do this alone. I have to, and very badly want to put some effort into this too." He suddenly sounded very eager.

"Shh," I whispered tugging the elastic of his sweat pants down to his thighs.

Jacob's manhood was the first I had ever seen before.

And it terrified me.

I had never seen something so vast and massive, but what should I have expected of him?

It was Jacob Black for Christ's sake!

I gulped and ran my fingers down it experimentally.

Jacob groaned heavily from beneath me and balled his hands into fists.

"_Bella_!"

I had no idea what I was doing from this point on, a new sexual being surfaced within me, smothering my nerves, and took control over from here on out.

I slid his pants down the remainder of the way down his legs and through them to the wooden floor.

I came back up, Jacob completely naked before me, and kissed his navel.

Jacob groaned again and grabbed me around my waist.

He yanked me up to him and kissed me searingly on the lips.

When he pulled away I was breathless.

"Quiet Bella," he growled in my ear.

"You don't want Billy to hear us do you?"

I shook my head, but doing this with someone less than a hundred feet away from us and only seperated from them by a wooden door made this more exciting... a little too exciting.

I reached down between us and grasped his member in my small hand.

I felt him grow within my hand and gasped.

"Bella," Jacob groaned fingering my pants.

I didn't want to wait and suddenly thousands of ideas of sexual imagery sprung into my head.

I grasped him harder in my hand only to have him grip my waist tighter and hear him try to stifle a yell.

"Bella don't be so forward, I have no experience with this and can't keep my... my voice... down- oh Bella-"

I slithered down his body and stared down at his member.

I leaned forward contemplating on if I should perform oral on him.

He reached down trying to push me away quickly.

"No Bella I would never ask you to- oh god _Bella_!" He broke off.

I slid his member into my hot mouth and slowly bobbed forward and backwards.

Jacob's hands tightened and fisted the bed sheets turning his knuckles white.

I finally released him when he kept growling:

"I don't wanna cum in your mouth."

I pulled away and side scooted off of the bed.

He watched me puzzled.

I unbuttoned and unzipped my jeans in flash.

He watched intensely as I peeled them down my thighs and to my ankles where I shook them the remainder off.

Jacob opened his mouth:

"Bells I-"

I whipped my blue panties down.

Jacob's eyes widened further and he inhaled heavily all at once.

I turned around quickly, locked his bedroom door then turned back around to him.

He stared at my body up and down for a moment then made a furious attempt to get out of the bed and presumably tackle me, but it hurt him and he just growled furiously.

"_Bella come here_. Now."

I smiled feebly and went back over to him on the bed.

I straddled him lightly, but made sure that our centers didn't touch.

"Jacob," I whispered.

"I want to make love with you."

He growled deeply in his chest.

With that I leaned up and ever so slowly began my decent down onto him.

The tip of his member probbed me, spreading me, but not hurting me.

Jacob put his hands on my waist and pulled me down lightly.

I took his full member in and we both through our heads back and moaned.

I was starting to feel the pinching pain, but I ignored it focusing on Jacob's face in my head.

Jacob's hands were grasping at my waist, chest and buttocks desperately.

I opened my eyes and moaned loudly looking down at him.

His hands were attached to my waist and were pulling me harder down onto him.

"Bell-Bellaaaa," he groaned trying to thrust up into me.

I pushed myself farther down to help ease his need and then pulled up, then came down tenderly again.

"Oh god, move faster," he bit out.

"I don't want to hurt you," I gasped.

"Bella you can't hurt me! This is the greatest feeling in the world!" He growled.

"Keep your voice down," I reminded him trying to keep my own voice down.

"Not unless you ride me harder!" He panted.

I complied.

Roughly going down on him and riding him forward, backward, side to side and found that it was even more incredibly pleasurable.

Bella plastered her hands down against his chest and Jacob's massive arms encircled around her tiny waist.

Jacob grunted and Bella gasped as the friction between their bodies set them both on fire.

"Uhhh ohh gods JACOB!"

"BELLA!"

Both were now too far gone to be able to remember to stay quiet.

"Uhhnnn, uhhh, ughhh Bellaaa...."

"Jacob, Jacob, Jacob, JA-COB! OH!"

Their bodies began to glisten over with sweat and their holds on one another became slick.

"Oooh, so soft... sweet... beautiful..." Jacob panted running his massive hands over Bella's thighs and inner thighs.

"Oh Jacob," Bella mumbled closing her eyes and tightening her hold on his shoulders.

"I'm so close Bells," Jacob piped up.

"Jacob!" Bella shrieked as she felt a pulsing feeling within her, like a coil tightening.

"Oh Jacob!" A buyoant feeling clasped around her and Bella felt like she was riding a out a tidal wave of pleasure.

Jacob's arms tightened more around her and used all his strength to thrust up into her.

He came a second later after her shouting her name several times.

Both teens came to a jerky halt on one another and stopped both panting and breathing heavily.

"Bella..." Jacob moaned.

Bella lightly pulled away from Jacob and fell over to the side of him, still panting.

"Jacob..."

When Jacob woke up, it must've been much later that day from the lack of sunlight coming from his window, Bella was gone.

* * *

**This is going to be a Two-shot, so stick around!**

**Thanks a TON for reading!!!!!**

**And please review :)**


	2. Wedding Bells

**A/N: Hey guys here's the second and final piece of this story! Reviews are always welcomed! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything of _Twilight_**

**Summary: Bella prepares for her wedding **

* * *

Chapter 2

Wedding Bells

One Month Later...

Bella woke up the morning of her wedding slightly congested and with a headache.

With a dramatic sigh she rose up from her bed in Charlie's house and walked across her bedroom to her closet.

She pulled on her favorite sweats and a white shirt.

She chose to eat no breakfast and when she came downstairs found the house full of the Cullen girls.

Her future sisters and mother.

Alice was already fully prepared for the wedding from her appearance.

She wore a silk black halter and had her make-up done like that of an ancient Egyptian.

She looked spectacular, Bella would never look as beautiful as that on her wedding day.

Rosalie too looked like a vision in a long purple dress and her perfect curls falling down her back like a Greek Goddess.

Of course Esme looked divine as well.

Wearing a navy blue lace skirt, strappy blue heels and a beautiful creamy white long sleeve that accentuated her lovely bust and curves.

"Bella!" Alice shouted bouncing over to her with arms full of curling irons, hair sprays, glitter, lipsticks and tons of other rubbish.

"Are you ready?"

Bella groaned.

"I would prefer to just be married like this," she emphasized pointing to her present attire.

"Hah! As if! We've had this discussion long ago Bella, this is your wedding day, my fun day. Now sit."

- - - - -

Bella's POV

A patronizing three hours later I was completely dolled up with long curls, some bundled up so my hair was half up half down and the make-up of a Victoria's Seceret model.

However, Alice had added a touch that I hadn't minded too much, she'd stuck some small, barley visible white daisies into my curls.

I'll admit that I liked them.

Alice then explained that I would wait to put the dress on at the church.

I nodded in agreement.

I didn't want it on any sooner than was neccessary.

The ride to the church where incidently my parents, and all of Forks High School students parents had been married, was way too short.

We marched into the back entrance into a small pretty white and blue room where my dress and a vanity were stationed.

Because Alice was my only bridesmaid she and I stayed in the room alone together while everyone else went to take their seats.

"The weddings in an hour Bella. You want to get in the dress?" Alice asked.

I nodded.

Alice took the dress out of the plastic covering and off the hanger.

I had seen my dress fully only twice and I was relieved that my memory of it not being poofy was true.

It was more like Alice's dress, silky and smooth, not poofy and ginormous like I know Alice would've rather had it.

"Are you excited Bella?" She asked zipping up the back of my dress.

"I'm excited about becoming Edward's wife." I said.

Alice giggled.

"I'm sorry about everything Bella, but for what it's worth, you look stunning. You're going to knock Edward off his feet when he sees you."

I smiled.

"Thank you for caring about us so much that you took all this time for our wedding." I said turning around to her.

"I loved every minute of it." She replied then kissed my cheek.

"I'll give you sometime alone, alright?"

I nodded.

That sounded good.

Alice crept from the room and quickly snapped the door shut behind her.

I began pacing around the room silently.

There were two men I was thinking about today on my wedding day.

Edward of course, I wanted today to be perfect for him, this is everything that he wanted.

And Jacob.

I had wanted him to be here today so badly.

I had wanted him to be my best man.

But that was out of my hands today.

He was off who knows where in the world running away from me.

_Flashback:_

_I watched Jacob sleep beside me._

_I had just lost my virginity to him and as I watched him I realized that I did not think I could live without him._

_But I was wrong._

_It was just because I had just shared something so intimate with him that I felt that way._

_It was Edward who I loved more than Jacob, myself and the world._

_It was Edward who I had nearly died over when he'd left me._

_It was Edward who I had promised to spend the rest of my life with._

_But Jacob still made me happy._

_But because he made me happy, and I could not stay his and only his I had to leave him and stop hurting him._

_When he woke up some point after I'd left, the story I'd heard from Charlie from Billy was that as soon as his bones had healed he'd fled from the house without an explanation._

_Of course Billy knew the real reason why._

_Billy had heard me and Jacob that day in his bedroom, the whole La Push must've heard us that day._

_But ever since then Jacob had been on the run not contacting anybody for anything._

_No one knew where he was._

_He must be in his human form._

_I did tell Edward about that day._

_I told him what had happened and that it was now over forever._

_And he was upset, but said that it had no effect over the way he still felt about me._

_I told him the same._

_It was true... Jacob was just very close to my heart too._

_End of Flashback_

I walked across the room and sat at the vanity stool and stared at myself in the mirror.

I was beautiful, almost as beautiful as Alice, Rosalie and Esme.

I sighed and looked down at all the cosmetics covering the table.

There was no room for me to even put my hands on the table.

Looking back up in the mirror I saw a crooked daisy in my hair.

I lifted my hand to readjust it when I saw a hovering dark shadow behind me in my reflection.

Flicking my gaze to the shadow in the mirror I saw it was a huge dark towering man by the door, and he was locking it.

It was Jacob.

I screamed, but quickly covered my mouth as to not alert people.

"Jacob!"

- - - - - - - - - -

Jacob's POV

I watched her sitting there for five full seconds before she noticed me.

She looked amazing, more sexy than she'd ever looked before in front of me, besides that day a month ago in my room.

I tried to silently lock her door, thats when her eyes finally flicked to me in the mirror and she shrieked.

She covered her own mouth immediately and cried out my name.

I had no control over what happened next.

I baralled toward her, grabbed her around her waist and yanked her to me.

Her eyes widened even more than they were already and she wapped her hands around my neck.

"You-you-you... you-"

I grabbed her chin and yanked her lips to mine.

She moaned lightly and opened her mouth to me.

I shoved my tongue down her throat and grabbed her buttocks fully in my aching hands.

She gasped and tightened her hold around my neck bowing her body to me.

One of my hands left her bum and wandered up her waist to her chest and groped her heavenly skin lustfully.

"Jacob," she gasped pulling away from my lips.

"Bells I missed you." I whispered in her ear.

She moaned.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bella's POV

I couldn't believe he was here.

He looked like a wild man wearing ripped jeans and a ripped black tshirt.

He gasped in my ear, "Bells I missed you."

I moaned and pulled away.

"Does anyone know you're here?"

I was panting heavily.

He shook his head.

I leaned up and kissed him fully rubbing his neck and cheek with my hands.

"Jacob, we can't be anything anymore. I'm getting married." I gasped as he wrapped his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"I know."

"Jacob." I groaned beginning to cry.

"Bella?"

"I-I-I-"

I wanted him one more time.

"I-I-I... can't do... what I want to."

He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you want to be with him?"

I nodded quickly.

"Yes, but also," I swallowed hugely "I want you._ But I can't hurt you anymore_."

I began to break down and cry lightly into his chest.

"Right now Bella?" He gasped into my ear tightening his hands around my waist.

"Jacob I can't hurt you!" I pleaded.

"Don't worry about me. One last time?" He begged in my ear then kissed down my jawline and neck.

I closed my eyes and bit back a sob.

"Yes."

Jacob gruffly grabbed me and pulled me up to his chest.

I shrieked and wrapped my arms and legs around him.

Thank god my wedding dress wasn't huge ecspecially now.

Jacob held my waist with one hand the with the other he flung all of the cosmetics off of the vanity table and sat me down on it.

His hands diseappeared beneath the dress and suddenly it was being yanked up to my waist.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he whispered in my ear as his hands grazed my thighs and cupped my already wet heaving mound.

"Jacob!" I wrapped one of my arms around his neck and put the other on his chest.

Jacob reached down between us and unfastened his pants.

Then with one hand grabbed my panties and yanked them down to my knees.

"Oh Bella, last time I couldn't do anything to you." He groaned feeling up my thighs and stomach.

"This time though, oh I'm never going to forget this."

I felt his hands reach behind me and halfway unzip my dress so that my bra clad breasts were released from the confines of the dress.

He unclasped the bra and whipped it from me and through it across the room.

I reached forward and grabbed his long hard shaft in my hands.

Jacob gasped and flung his head back.

"Mmmhmmmm," he growled.

I stroked up and down his member making him harder and me wetter.

Finally when we were both ready for the other Jacob put his hands on my waist and yanked me to him at the same time entering me.

We both groaned and Jacob shook above me.

"Oh Bells!" He grunted pulling out then thrusting back in.

My back repeatedly hit the vanity mirror, but I was in no pain, but absolute pleasure.

"Bella! Are you ok?" He gasped pumping into me harder and harder.

"Ughhnn oh... uh uh amazing...." he grinned and held me then with one hand and with the other held onto the mirror of the vanity.

This vanity was not going to survive this onslaught.

I opened my legs wider, recieving him deeper and clutched my hands around the back of his head.

I closed my eyes as I felt him pulse around me.

With one last final swift thrust we were both spent and exhausted.

I huffed against his shoulder and nuzzled my face against him.

He was still wearing his tshirt, and it smelt amazing... perfect.

I smiled as I snuggled closer to him.

After what felt like a week of silence I pulled away.

"Jacob, you have to go. I'm going to miss you. Visit if you ever can."

He nodded and pulled away fastening up his pants.

We shared one long last kiss that blew my mind.

When I opened my eyes to hug him one last time, he was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jacob's POV

I stood on top of a small mound about a mile from the church watching.

I could see exactly where Bella and her _husband _would be leaving the church from so they could run out to that stupid showing limosuine waiting for them by the curb.

A small part of me said that she would realize she was making a mistake and she would suddenly appear running towards me from the church.

I was optimistic.

I knew, just knew that she was going to show up running towards me with her eyes alight yelling my name.

She belonged to me, and I to her.

It was just meant to be that way, until he came along.

I still think that he's put some ancient magical vampire spell on her to make her not see sense enough to leave him.

He's selfish.

Bella is suppose to be with me.

My heart was thundering in my chest as I avidly watched down waiting for her.

It happened.

But not the way I had been so optimistic about.

Church bells suddenly began ringing loud enough to wake all of China up.

The double doors to the church flung open and a happy, beautiful couple, one in a tux and one in a wedding dress ran from the church and all the happy people waving at them.

They ran, hand in hand to their limosuine and embraced then kissed.

I had enough.

I turned my back on the scene becoming numb with rejection.

She's finally choosen him over me.

It was done with over.

Our love making had had no power over her decision.

I walked deftly away, the only thing I was aware of was the searing pain in my chest of my heart breaking, and Bella's loud wedding bells.

* * *

**Sad I knowwww! It sucks for Jake....**

**Lemme know how this turned out guys.**

**And remember this story was a complete unplausible fantasy story :) so don't be too dissapointed.**

**I don't want to continue on, because I've come to realize that I don't exactly enjoy wrting long lengthy never ending stories.**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review!**


End file.
